Sabariel Greenwood
"Demon's taint this world with their filth. I will ensure that no other race has to deal with what the Quel'dorei people had to suffer. What the Sin'dorei still suffer. Tal anu'men no Quel'dorei!" '' Ranger-Lieutenant Sabariel Greenwood ('Born of House Dawnbreaker) is not an average demon hunter, instead of being like the Illidari, she chooses to not perform their foul rituals to fight the ever growing numbers of demons, instead, standing clear of any fel magics, she uses her sharpshooter abilities and keen senses which have been honed over many years. History The eldest daughter born of Lord Serbanal and Lady Elizia Dawnbreaker was named Sabariel Elizabeth Dawnbreaker. As she grew older, she started to show signs of not wanting to be like her parents, in the noble game. Her brother, Arthanal, quickly became a notable arcanist amongst Silvermoon. Where as her younger sister, Auril, and best friend Miliel Sunblade, a middle classed girl who aspired to be a royal guard, would follow her on adventures around the Eversong Woods, often getting in trouble by her mother when they come home covered in leaves and dirt from their expeditions. As she became of age she decided that she would become a Farstrider. With her Marksmanship with her bow and the ever support of Auril, who also became a Farstrider, the two Dawnbreaker girls rose through the ranks quickly. Any mission those girls took was done as quickly as possible and as well as possible. Of course other Farstriders were able to mimic those traits, being the elite of course. '''Second War Soon after the two girls became Lieutenant Rangers, the second war broke out. With the clashing of Grand Alliance and the Orcish Horde, the two girls, as well as a few other Farstriders, were deployed into the battle, using guerrilla tactics, the sisters were able to cause heavy casualties on the Horde side until the two were eventually pulled back to Quel'Thalas. Third War When the Undead Scourge ripped through Silvermoon, the Dawnbreaker girls were able to stay alive. Their family not so much. With Lord and Lady Dawnbreaker falling during the invasion and Arthanal needing to feed on magic once again. Focused on keeping her younger sister alive, the two fled the city, with the permission of the new Ranger-General. As they were about to leave the city they caught a glance at what had become of Arthanal, twisted by fel, his eyes blazed green, which were once blue. Upon seeing their people twisted by the magics which they craved, their resolve to defeat those that would destroy them would now be greater. And so they split up and went their separate ways; Auril to hunt dangerous creatures, and Sabariel to hunt demons. Zar Tiros Modas As more demons fell to Sabariel, the more infamous amongst them she became. As demons fell to her black arrows, they called her as such. Zar Tiros Modas, meaning The Black Arrow in demonic, was the name they bestowed upon her. As she became a larger threat, a Dreadlord took up the task to bring her death. However, Sabariel realising that she may be being plotted against, counter-acted the plot the Dreadlord attempted to trap her in, and was able to successfully plot against him. After her trap had been sprung, a quiver of fourty eight arrows and one decapitation later, the Dreadlord was killed. It is unknown whether he really died, or went back to the Twisting Nether. Battle Between Dawnbreaker's On a crossing of the Thandol Span, the only known bridge between the the Northern Eastern Kingdoms and the South, Sabariel saw Arthanal crossing the other way, at this time his once blue eyes had turned a fierce green and his once dark blonde hair had begun turning grey. After a few words of hate were expressed across the two of them, a duel broke out. Which Sabariel managed to win barely, making Arthanal take a black arrow to the shoulder, and causing him to fall of the bridge. Sabariel later checked for his body, but none was found. She assumed that he was dead and his body lay on the bottom of the ocean. After this, Sabariel began using the name 'Greenwood'. The Highguard After hunting a number of demons, Sabariel began to realise that there were beginning to be more of them. Worried that something may be coming, Sabariel turned to her long time friend, Miliel Sunblade, to see if she had a place where she would be welcome, and sure enough she had just the place. After speaking with Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Sabariel was reinstated her rank of Farstrider Lieutenant, and has shared her arrow-head plans with their engineers. Shattered Memories A hunting party was formed between Sabariel and a few of her friends, heading towards Felwood with a notice which stated that demonic activity had begun to spike. After attempting to stop their numbers rising, Sabariel and her group decided to clear out a cave. However all memory of the cave, and whatever happened inside remained, was lost somehow. When Sabariel awoke, her armour and weapons were missing... and her boyfriend, Haleaen Nightflare, was missing. The report from the confirmation team was irregular however it confirmed his death. Preparing the Hellstriders After a conversation with Ranger-Lady Dawnsorrow, Sabariel has agreed to teach those of the Highguard how to counter-act demons. With the mind to create a division known as the Hellstriders, Sabariel has gotten quite the task to teach the entirety of the Highguard. However, as a private specialist company, working in the background as to not interfere with other commitments, she begins to recruit her friends and those wanting to join the cause. The cause to slay the demons of Azeroth and counter-act any plans they make. Assault on Dawnbreaker Port Deciding the her Hellstrider's needed a port to allow for a navy, Sabariel and her friend Jackson surveyed the Barony that was Dawnbreaker Port, the land which by right belonged to Sabariel. Amassing their forces, they swiftly snatched the city and land from the grasp of the garrisoned Scourge. Sabariel was critically wounded during the fight and was evacuated to safety. Upon waking up, she heard the news of her Hellstriders Victory and the death of one of her members, Milla. After forcing her way out of bed, she met up with one of her friends within the Highguard, who proposed to her. She accepted and an impromptu wedding ceremony occurred within the hour. Landing on the Beach of Blood Disclaimer: This has not yet occurred within the World of Warcraft and will not occur ICly until a week before Legion is released. Sabariel, informed by her Hellcloaks that a Legion Invasion may actually be in progress, The Hellstriders available were deployed,minus those still in their Initiate Training, to counter-act this threat on the Broken Isle with the intention to stop it before it got out of hand. After a several day barrage of cannon fire from Auril's Navy; The Hellstriders attempted to landing on the beach, later known by the Striders as the Beach of Blood, where about a third of the Hellstrider force was killed during the land, making the water run red. Described by Sabariel as such: "A landing unlike any other known in the history of Azeroth. The day the sea would be stained red with the blood of fallen Hellstriders and stained with the green blood of the felled demons." After rallying those that survived within Sabariel's assault team, Auril was ordered to send an ordinance strike on the heads of the entrenched demons at the top of the beach. With this, the Hellstriders were able to secure a Beach Forward Command Base, named Point: Rain until the Alliance and Horde would arrive on the Isle a number of days after this. After the reinforcements arrived, on the 30th of August, the Hellstriders would be able to advance closer to the area with the majority of the Legion's Invasion Points. The Tomb of Sargares itself. Finding heavy resistance from the Legion defensive of this place, the Hellstriders dug in, using ordinance drops to create trenches and the Forward Command Base for the Hellstrider Defensive of Azeroth. Point Zero. They would continue to hold this until they managed to gain the numbers of both the Alliance and Horde to break through. Appearance Sabariel stands quite tall for an elf at 6 foot with quite a delicate frame to support her elven beauty. With such a slender and thin body, most would be curious as to how Sabariel was strong enough to slay her prey and often dismiss her as a hoax or a fraud to the name Demon Hunter, however her actual body is never seen, hidden beneath her silver and blue armour is her quite pale skinned body, although not muscular, has hints of being strong with a semi-toned stomach. On her chest, at the bottom of her ribs on her right side, she still has a scar from when she was stabbed with a bolt of ice by her brother. Other than this scar, her body does not hold any other marks. Often hidden by the hood of her cloak, Sabariel's face is quite beautiful with soft features, her skin, although pale, is soft and always kept clean; with never a droplet of sweat upon her brow. Her lips, which are often in a caring smile or smirk, are soft and naturally red. Sabariel's sand blonde hair is as soft as her smile and as gentle as a breeze, if one were to touch it, her hair would be like fine silk thread, soft as her face and as soft and fresh snow through the Hellstrider Enclave. ''The way her cloak billowed in the wind, her scarf trailing into the breeze with her long blonde hair flowing continuously however not a strand blew out of place in front of her eyes. Those blue eyes, affixed and focused however held a balance between an immense hatred and a discipline able to rival those of the Shado-Pan. On her back she held those two quivers, countless arrows ready to be fired into her enemies at will. Her smile was ever present, calm and pleasant to behold with her pale and soft skin. This is Lady Sabariel Dawnbreaker, a hunter of demons and Farstrider. '' Relationships Sabariel has made a multitude of friends who she has come to consider close. Others may be minor friends of hers yet she treats them all the same. Having a friendly personality help her gain the friendship of many and her work often interests many a traveler. Miliel Sunblade One of Sabariel's oldest friends and still best friend to date, Miliel Sunblade gained her friendship with Sabariel when the Dawnbreakers took her in to help her family out, from then on Miliel and Sabariel have been best friends, even to the extent of Sabariel dragging Miliel to a party at which by the end she was engaged. Even Miliel becoming a Death Knight, did not stop their friendship, and now they serve the Highguard and Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Lady Auril Dawnbreaker Sabariel's younger sister, Auril, is the last known other of the Dawnbreaker line, Both Auril and Sabariel became Farstriders as soon as they turned the age. Their relationship has been close yet distant since the fall of Silvermoon, with Sabariel taking up her demon hunting job and Auril becoming a bard and hunter of exotic creatures based in Booty Bay. Their relationship has grown closer now Auril has taken up the mantle of Quartermaster of the Hellstriders now. Haleaen Nightflare Sabariel's first love, she met him soon after she joined the Highguard, often finding him depressed in a tavern, drowning his sorrows. Eventually the two began courting and became rather close, which gave Haleaen his strength to look towards the future with her by his side. This all ended when due to an uncertain chain of events, he went missing and was confirmed dead. Several months later, one of his friends came to a devastated Sabariel and gave her a small box with a ring inside, stating he was going to ask her to marry him before he died. She now wears it on a chain around her neck. Commander Jackson Amadatha One of Sabariel's more recent friends, Commander Jackson Amadatha, has become rather close to her, originally befriended by him due to Kylontheas Runestrider talking about her day and night to him; beginning to talk to each other more and more they became close friends, eventually asking him to join the Hellstriders, which she led. Despite spending a lot of time together, Sabariel has stated that she is not romantically interested in Jack, yet Jack has told her his feelings for her. A romantic relationship between to two isn't going to happen due to Sabariel's morals and the fact she doesn't like Jack romantically, nor will she in the future. Marius and Sivictus Salrigious These two were amongst the first to befriend Sabariel when she arrived in Stormwind after a long time, Marius a traveler who takes interest in long lost relics and magics and Sal, a generally grumpy yet nice enough alchemist. The three became good drinking buddies quickly, often spending a night at the Blue Recluse in Stormwind watch Marius get drunk. Often enthralled by Sabariel's tales of her demon slaying, where in turn Sabariel would listen to Marius' stories of travel to exotic places and his skills at fishing. Lord Arthanal Dawnbreaker Although not a friend of Sabariel, she still has a relationship with him due to him being her brother. Often bullying her for her choices of not becoming a noble woman and an arcanist. As he and her got older, they became to respect each other more until he went off with Prince Kael'thas and turned to the Fel; At that point Sabariel lost all respect for him and her and Auril left Silvermoon. Eventually the two came to blows on the Thandol Span, which ultimately ended in Arthanal defeat. Aellandeil Sunheart Sabariel met Aellandeil during the Vermilion Ball, as he asked her to the dance and he wrote a poem within the space of fifteen minutes that was able to turn all the women in the room to blush, he and her soon came closer over the space of two months. After Sabariel was rumoured to be dead within the Highguard, he almost broke into madness until Sabariel awoke on her sister's ship and let those of the Highguard know she was alive. He soon proposed to her and she accepted and the Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow married them. Their marriage was later annulled by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow at request by Aellandeil due to being unable to give himself to her, being interested in the company of men. Sabariel recieved a letter whilst at the Enclave explaining this. She kept her wedding ring, keeping it on a chain around her neck and keeping her promise. Kill Count In Sabariel's journal, there are numerous pages of what demons look like, their weakspots and how powerful they are. She has a habit of writing down how many she's killed of each type. The list is as follows: * Mo'arg: 15 * Pit Lord: 2 * Dreadlord: 1 * Doomguard: 37 * Void Terror: 14 * Infernal: 3 * Succubus: 78 * Void Walker: 30 * Imp: 313 * Shivarra: 42 * Beholder: 143 * Demonic Hound: 3 * Fel Stalker: 88 Last Updated 21/05 Equipment Sabariel uses a variety of different weapons to do her job. She used to possess on her person a quiver that holds fourty-eight arrows, a dagger on the back of her belt, a sword at her hip which has three runes on it; Mana-Shattering, Fel-Shattering and Void-Shattering and her bow and armour of the Farstriders. However, her new equipment, designed by Highguard engineers and made by their blacksmiths, should prove to be much more efficient. Her new equipment includes; Strong, yet light armour, two larger quivers (Holding 60 arrows each), throwing knives strapped to both her arms, A hidden blade on her left gauntlet, a small crossbow on the underside of the right gauntlet with extra bolts in a quiver strapped to her right thigh, under her knee length blue skirt. A new sword with similar runes sheathed at her side, a new bow adorned with green crystals of decoration and a new dagger on the back of her belt. She also now wears a red and gold scarf around her mouth, a present from her sister, Auril. She wears it to show her dedication to all elven people, that she hunts demons for both the Sin'dorei and the Quel'dorei. She also carries a Fel-badge to give her a bit of protection from her eyes turning green. Around her neck is a silver chain with a gold ring and her silver wedding ring looped on it. Anti-Demon "Black" Arrows Her arrows are unique in the fact that the barbs of the head spiral down the shaft slightly, as the arrow is loosed, the arrow spins, as the arrowhead hits the armour or shield, it acts like a drill to dig further into the metal than normal tipped arrows. Stronger metals, like saronite, make the arrow break with its force, but leaving a noticeable dint in the armour. The colour of the arrow comes from the wood she uses, using a dark, almost black wood, which is rather stronger than normal wood. Hence the name Black Arrows. Quotes - "Where it be in this life or next, I will always be with you Sister, I will always take care of you. Except for now because you're going down to Booty Bay" Sabariel to her sister Auril as they went their separate ways. - "The Scourge slaughtered my people, to watch a thing leaves the mind destroyed. Madness took my brother, causing him to feed off Fel energy. Resolve took my sister and she went South do what what she had to. And left me alone and with a need to counter the Legion, the real masterminds behind the destruction. Over the years, I forged myself into a weapon. And now they are the prey and I am the hunter; and if they keep coming, I will keep killing." Sabariel about her past. - "Arthanal! You have caused me and Auril a feeling worse than death, seeing you, our own brother, turned to madness. I will end this here. Tonight, I'll avenge Mother and Father, as you failed to protect them." Sabariel during her confrontation with Arthanal. - "If the Legion suddenly invades Azeroth, I hope I have enough arrows for them all" Sabariel when asked what she'd do if the Legion invaded. - "They are the prey, and I am the hunter" Sabariel's motto. - "It is okay, it is life I suppose, and it must continue for those that still linger. The initial shock has passed yet the gap remains" Sabariel when consoled by one of her friends. Trivia * Sabariel has a companion hawk, It's just a hawk that started to follow her through her travels, now it stays close to her since they became friends, her name is Isabella. * Sabariel has a slight accent, not as strong as the Gilnean one though. * Sabariel is naturally right handed, however trained heavily to become ambidextrous. She still writes with her right however. * Sabariel's lesser known nickname is 'Lizzy' or 'Liz', this come from her middle name and is only referred to it by family members. * Although her last name is Dawnbreaker, she chooses to be known as 'Greenwood'. This is patrly due to avoid confusion of the many 'Dawn' houses of the Quel'dorei houses that survived. She has since gone back to it. * When most think of Demon Hunter's, Illidan and the Illidari come to mind. Sabariel is pure Quel'dorei with no fel taint. She's a ranger that hunts demons. Think Diablo 3 Demon Hunter. Music * Sabariel's Theme song is Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Dubstep remix) by The White Stripes. * Sabariel's Battle Theme song is Children of the Sun by Thoman Bergersen (ft. Merethe Soltvedt) Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:Hellstriders Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Silver Covenant